Apuestas
by DamaNegra90
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando tres brujas adolescentes se emborrachan? Juegos y apuestas que nunca sabes como pueden acabar...
1. Apuestas

Soy Hermione Granger y estoy en mi sexto curso en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Hace un año me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de uno de mis mejores amigos, Ron Weasley. No sé cuándo ni cómo pasó, pero el verano antes de entrar a nuestro quinto curso me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos por él iban más allá de la simple y pura amistad. Él nunca había mostrado interés por mí, pero eso no me preocupó jamás, ya que no lo había mostrado por ninguna chica en particular.

No me preocupó hasta este año cuando, de repente y sin venir a cuento, a mi mejor amigo le salió un apéndice llamado Lavender Brown. No es que sea mala chica, supongo, le gusta reírse de los demás y es una chismosa de cuidado, pero eso es lo de menos. Lo que provoca que me pase los días llorando por las esquinas es que siempre, en todo momento y en todo lugar, me los encuentro enganchados, besándose con fervor y metiéndose mano descaradamente. Y eso me parte el corazón.

Lo que nos lleva al presente, donde estamos mi mejor amiga Ginny Weasley (sí, es la hermana del susodicho), Luna Lovegood (mi otra amiga, la cual parece que viva en la parra cuando en realidad da miedo la cantidad de cosas que llega a saber) y yo… asaltando las cocinas del colegio. Cualquiera pensaría que tres chicas en la cocina se estarán abasteciendo de toneladas de chocolate, pero no; nosotras tenemos los brazos llenos de litros y litros de alcohol. ¿Para qué? Bueno, Ginny ha tenido la maravillosa idea de que el alcohol me ayudará a quitarme de la cabeza a su hermano y, aunque es algo que dudo profundamente, es la única que ha tenido una idea hasta ahora, así que… carpe diem.

– Ginny, ¿estás segura de esto? –le pregunto por enésima vez.

– Sí, estoy segura –contesta ella.

– Tranquila Hermione, en seguida vamos a la Sala de los Menesteres. Allí no creo que pueda entrar Filch –Luna sabe exactamente cuáles son mis temores.

– Está bien, allá vamos –suspiro resignada.

Esta chica me lee como un libro abierto. La Sala de los Menesteres no puede proporcionar comida ni bebida, por eso esta primera incursión en la cocina. Ahora vamos hacia el séptimo piso y, pese a que el viaje se me antoja eterno por los nervios, al final llegamos sin incidentes.

– ¡Genial! –exclama Ginny una vez dentro. Parece que estemos en el salón de una mansión de lujo. Los sofás son comodísimos y arde un fuego acogedor en la chimenea. Veo cómo Luna mira las botellas que hay en sus manos y frunce el ceño. De repente aparece una mesa larga con multitud de vasos de cristal.

– Gracias –musita Luna sonriendo mientras todas colocamos nuestro botín.

No las tengo todas conmigo, pero las chicas están entusiasmadas y al final ese sentimiento se apodera de mí. Aquí estamos seguras, nada malo puede pasar. Ginny sirve generosas cantidades de licor en los vasos, cada una coge uno y los entrechocamos las tres en el centro.

– ¡A beber!

Después de perder la cuenta de cuantas rondas hemos tomado ya, se desata el apocalipsis. Bueno, tal vez no sea el apocalipsis como muchos podrían conocerlo, pero cuando hay tres chicas en una habitación con alto nivel de alcohol en sangre, pasa lo que pasa.

– ¡Tengo una idea! –salta Ginny.

"Otra idea" pienso yo.

– ¿Qué idea? –le pregunto sonriendo. En cualquier otra circunstancia tendría que haberme esforzado, pero el alcohol hace que tenga una estúpida sonrisa constantemente en mi cara.

– Podemos jugar a "te atreves o no te atreves" –dice sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

– Ginny, solo estamos nosotras tres –respondo riendo bajito.

– ¿Cómo se juega? –pregunta Luna al mismo tiempo.

– Tenemos que retarnos unas a otras a hacer algo, pero estando solo las tres el juego no da mucho de sí –le explico.

– Mm… –Luna pensando es un peligro, pero ¿qué podría pasar?– ¿Y si proponemos un reto y damos una fecha límite para cumplirlo?

"Vaya, ahora sé lo que podría pasar" pienso.

– ¡Gran idea Luna! –Ginny está entusiasmada– ¿Qué os parece si… el reto es besar a un chico?

– Podría parecer muy típico, pero me parece bien –contesto. No quiero parecer una mojigata.

– Pero tenemos que elegir a un chico que sea un reto para nosotras, no uno fácil.

Vaya, Luna está peleona hoy.

– ¿Hay algún chico a quien os gustaría besar? –les pregunto. Veo cómo ambas se ponen coloradas de golpe… esto se pone interesante.

– Bueno… –empieza Luna– Hace tiempo que me gusta un chico. Cuando estaba en tercero me defendió de un grupo de chicas que se metía conmigo y…

Parece que no nos vaya a decir nunca quien es, así que le insistimos un poco.

– Tenéis que prometer que no os reiréis de mí –ambas asentimos efusivamente– y que no os enfadaréis conmigo –por un momento ambas fruncimos el ceño, pero su cara triste hace que le prometamos eso también rápidamente. Suspira y lo suelta–. Me gusta Theodore Nott.

– ¡¿Qué?! –exclamamos Ginny y yo al unísono. Luna se pone aún más roja e intento aliviarla.

– Siempre me ha parecido un chico muy tímido y reservado. Seguro que es simpático.

Mi comentario tiene un efecto inmediato, Luna sonríe suavemente y asiente lentamente mientras le bajan los colores.

– ¿Ginny? –le pregunta– ¿A quién eliges tú?

– Mm… Yo también estaba pensando en un Slytherin… No es que el chico me guste ni nada, pero hay que reconocer que está como un tren –para un momento a coger aire y lo suelta junto con su veredicto–. Elijo a Blaise Zabini.

– Sí, realmente está muy bueno –comenta Luna con su habitual tranquilidad.

– Vale… ¿a quién se supone que tengo que besar yo? –les pregunto. No quiero elegir, estamos aquí precisamente para que me olvide del chico que me gusta.

– ¿Qué tal otro Slytherin? –propone Luna inocentemente.

– ¿Qué tal el príncipe de Slytherin? –dice Ginny sonriendo con picardía.

– ¿Malfoy? –pregunto escandalizada– ¿Queréis que bese a Draco Malfoy?

Aparecen unas enormes sonrisas gemelas en sus rostros y sé que estoy perdida. Tengo que besar a Draco Malfoy. Claudico y hago la pregunta final.

– Está bien, ¿cuál es el límite de tiempo?

– ¿El domingo que viene? –dice Luna– Hoy es viernes, así tenemos dos fines de semana, pero tampoco tanto tiempo como para que el juego deje de tener sentido.

– ¡Ah! Tenemos que estar todas presentes cuando se den los besos, para corroborar que es un beso de verdad, en la boca, nada de un besito en la mejilla y salir corriendo –añade Ginny–. ¿Hecho?

– ¡Hecho! –confirmamos Luna y yo. Me siento como si acabara de firmar un pacto con el diablo.

·

* * *

·

El sábado Slytherin juega un partido de Quidditch. No es que yo sea muy devota, pero hemos pensado que tal vez sería un buen momento para pillar a alguno de los chicos solo. Allí descubro que Nott y Zabini son algo así como buenos amigos. Han ido juntos a ver el partido, pero al casanova de Zabini pronto le rodea una horda de chicas, dejando a Nott un poco de lado. Luna pone cara de circunstancias, pero respira hondo y se acerca a él.

– Hola, Theodore Nott –murmura suavemente Luna.

– Lovegood, hola –el chico parece sorprendido–. ¿Qué…? –empieza a preguntar.

– Suerte en el partido –le corta ella. Agacha un poco la cabeza como si fuera a hacer una reverencia, pero cuando se gira hacia nosotras veo que simplemente está ocultando su rubor–. Mañana –murmura al llegar a nuestro lado.

Al final las tres nos quedamos a ver como las serpientes se meriendan a los tejones desde la grada de los leones. La verdad es que ha sido un partido rápido, y eso que Malfoy no parece tan en forma como otros años.

·

* * *

·

El domingo pasa tranquilamente entre libros y charlas con amigas y llega el lunes con una oportunidad de oro para mí… más o menos. Las chicas y yo nos hemos parado a hablar en las escaleras que dan al Gran Comedor, ya hemos terminado de desayunar y aprovechamos el rato que tenemos antes de que empiecen las clases. De repente vemos cómo Malfoy sale seguido de sus dos gorilas y nos callamos de golpe; Ginny y Luna me miran fijamente.

– Está bien –suspiro dramáticamente–. Mirad y aprended.

Les guiño el ojo mientras me dirijo a Malfoy. No sé de dónde he sacado esa seguridad, pero tengo que aprovecharla antes de que se desvanezca.

– Malfoy –le encaro.

– Granger, apártate de mi… –supongo que iba a decir camino, pero no le dejo terminar.

– Juro que esto es por una apuesta –mascullo entre dientes. Le cojo la cara con las manos y le planto un beso en la boca.

– ¿Qué….?

El chico está en shock, igual que sus dos amigos, pero yo me retiro antes de que vuelvan en sí.

– Esto cuenta, no me podéis decir que no –les digo a las chicas.

Se miran unos segundos y afirman al unísono "cuenta". Por el rabillo del ojo veo que Malfoy ha dejado de boquear como un pez y ahora nos mira frunciendo el ceño. Diría que más bien ME mira, pero cuando las chicas se ponen en pie a la vez él levanta una ceja interrogante. A sus espaldas puedo ver a Nott y a Zabini, que también han acabado de desayunar. Las chicas se dirigen hacia ellos, Nott es el primero en verlas y se para mirando a Luna, lo que hace frenar a Zabini.

– Hola –murmura Luna, mientras le hace un gesto a Nott con la mano para que se acerque. Ella se pone de puntillas y él se inclina ligeramente, lo que permite a Luna depositarle un suave beso en los labios.

Al mismo tiempo Ginny se acerca a Zabini.

– Espero que no te hagas ilusiones –le suelta, sonriendo socarronamente. El pobre chico pone cara de no entender nada, pero antes de que le dé tiempo a pensar ella se le tira a la yugular.

Luna y Nott ya se han separado. El chico se sorprende por unos instantes, pero al ver a Ginny y Zabini empieza a fruncir el ceño. Yo me acerco por si tengo que sacar a las chicas de algún apuro, pero viendo el pedazo de morreo que se están dando estos dos creo que no tendré que intervenir.

Cuando el beso empieza a perder intensidad, y después de que se hayan magreado un rato, murmuro:

– Bueno, creo que Ginny ha ganado la apuesta.

– Eso parece –asiente Luna tranquilamente.

– ¿Qué apuesta? –preguntan Nott y Malfoy. Vaya, no me había dado cuenta de que se hubiera acercado.

– Cosas de chicas –contesta Ginny con una amplia sonrisa.

– ¿Me las explicas mientras te acompaño a clase, princesa? –le ronronea Zabini en el oído.

– Está bien –le contesta suavemente Ginny–. Tengo Herbología, invernadero 3.

Zabini le pone una mano en la cintura y se dirigen hacia el exterior.

– ¿Qué clase tienes tú, Luna? –le pregunta Nott. Vaya, ayer era Lovegood y hoy Luna.

– Encantamientos –responde ella suavemente.

– ¿Vamos? –Nott le hace un gesto galán y ambos se marchan juntos.

– ¿Entonces yo tengo que hacerte de centinela? –me pincha Malfoy.

– Aquí el que tiene centinelas eres tú –le contesto señalando con la cabeza a Crabbe y Goyle.

– Vamos anda –gruñe.

– ¿Disculpa? –le pregunto.

– Tenemos pociones juntos –me contesta. Mierda, me había olvidado.

– Lo sé, pero no significa que tengas que acompañarme.

– No pienso ir por otro camino –me suelta.

– No me refiero a eso –pongo los ojos en blanco, ¡qué tío!–, pero no tienes por qué darme conversación.

Nos dirigimos en silencio hacia las mazmorras mientras sus gorilas van vete a saber dónde, ellos no sacaron la nota necesaria para hacer pociones.

– Entonces, ¿qué era eso de la apuesta? –me pregunta.

– Ah, bueno –no me puedo creer que estemos teniendo una conversación civilizada–. Las chicas nos retamos unas a otras a ver si nos atrevíamos a besaros, como habrás podido deducir.

– Sí, hasta ahí he llegado yo solito, pero… ¿por qué? –inquiere.

– El alcohol, que es muy malo –contesto con una pequeña carcajada.

Él me mira sorprendido y sigue preguntando:

– ¿Y eso de que ha ganado la pequeña comadreja?

– ¿Tú has visto qué morreo se han dado Ginny y Zabini? No es que fuera una apuesta de "y quien gane…" lo que sea, pero venga ya, ese beso casi se merece un premio.

– Granger, tu sabes que las chicas se pirran por mis besos, ¿verdad? –parece un poco mosca.

– Eso he oído –murmuro distraídamente.

– Los míos Granger –insiste–, no los de Zabini.

– ¿Y yo qué quieres que le haga? Nuestro beso ha sido muy mediocre –le contesto.

Entrecierra los ojos y me mira fijamente. Creo que le he herido en el orgullo o algo. De repente me encuentro con la espada contra la pared, su cuerpo cerniéndose sobre el mío. Con una mano me agarra la nuca y me planta un beso, mientras que con la otra presiona allí donde mi espalda pierde su nombre para acercar más nuestros cuerpos. Por un momento hago el intento de protestar, pero él aprovecha para invadir mi boca con su lengua y todo rastro de raciocinio por mi parte desaparece de mi mente. Es el mejor beso que me han dado en mi vida, incluso consigue que se me escapen algunos gemidos, y cuando acaba se me hace extrañamente corto. Malfoy tiene las pupilas dilatadas y ambos respiramos pesadamente.

– Yo gano la apuesta –dice entrecortadamente.

– Lo siento, pero no –le rebato sin aire.

– ¿No? –me contesta– Este beso ha sido mejor que el de Zabini.

– Sí –afirmo–, pero una de las reglas era que las otras tenían que estar presentes, si no el beso no tenía validez.

Veo como arruga la nariz, eso no le ha gustado.

– Ya veré como lo arreglo.

Y, sin nada más que decir, se aparta y sigue su camino hacia las mazmorras.

·

* * *

·

A la hora de comer le estoy explicando a Ginny ese extraño suceso cuando de repente entra Malfoy en el Gran Comedor. Le veo mirar hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw donde está Luna y después hacia la de Gryffindor, directamente a nosotras dos. Su mirada penetrante se fija en mis ojos y se acerca caminando como una pantera.

– Espero que estés atenta, Weasley –dice sin dejar de mirarme.

– ¿Qué…? –empieza ella, pero cierra de golpe la boca cuando ve cómo él invade la mía.

Yo sonrío mientras me dejo hacer, e incluso participo activamente del beso. Cuando le he visto acercarse sabía que pasaría esto. Harry se enerva en su asiento y Ginny tiene que hacer milagros para retenerle. También oigo un sonido como de ventosa, Ron separándose de Lavender, pero ahora nada de eso me importa.

– Este beso es mejor que el de Zabini –espeta Malfoy, ahora sí mirando a Ginny–. Gano yo.

– Mm… –rumia ella– Teníamos hasta el domingo, ¿verdad Hermione?

– Correcto –le confirmo.

– Bien, entonces todavía puedo batir tu marca, Malfoy –dice mirándole.

Se levanta de la mesa y, despacio, se dirige a la de las serpientes. Harry pierde varios tonos de golpe, quedando más pálido que un cadáver. Pobre chico, ha elegido a la pelirroja equivocada.


	2. Encuesta

Hola!

No, lo siento, no es un nuevo capítulo, pero he pensado en algo que os podría gustar.

¿Qué os parece si votáis por la pareja que os gustaría que ganara la apuesta?

Y continúo la historia según la pareja que salga elegida.

Si vosotros os animáis, me animáis a continuar a mí también ;)

Muchas gracias por los reviews ^.^

Besos!

·

* * *

·

Ha habido una victoria aplastante de Dramione y, aunque la segunda (y última) parte no es tan larga como la primera, espero que la disfrutéis ;)


	3. Alcanzando la victoria

Esta ha sido la semana más extraña que he vivido desde que ingresé en Hogwarts y, teniendo en cuenta a los troles, basiliscos, dementores, acromántulas y de más… Es decir mucho. Jamás me imaginé a Malfoy persiguiéndome por los pasillos para algo que no fuera insultarme. Cada día tiene un plan distinto para ganar la apuesta y este último es casi escalofriante. Al rubio se le ha ocurrido que, cuanto más practiquemos, más posibilidades de coronarnos vencedores. No es que yo me queje pero… ¡es Draco Malfoy! Simplemente increíble.

Ginny y Zabini no se quedan cortos con sus demostraciones de "no se necesita aire para vivir". La cosa entre ellos dos está cada vez más ardiente y tanto Harry como Ron le tienen muchas ganas al "pobre Slytherin", pero Ginny les ha dejado muy clarito que si pierde la apuesta por culpa de esos dos, los capa.

Luna y Theo son un mundo aparte. Porque sí, ya es Theo. El mismo lunes se sentaron a hablar largo y tendido de la apuesta y él, como buena serpiente que es, logró que Luna lo confesara todo. Desde que supo de los sentimientos de ella su corazón se ablandó a una velocidad que nadie creyó posible y, poco a poco, se han convertido en la parejita del año. Nunca me imaginé que este chico con apariencia de oso pudiera ser tan dulce, cada vez que los veo juntos se me cae la baba. Luna dice que es como un gigantesco peluche; sus ojos se iluminan siempre que nos habla de él y, la verdad, la chica se merece lo mejor.

– Granger –la voz de Malfoy hace que vuelva al presente de golpe–. ¿Qué haces?

– Estudiar –le contesto–. Esto es la biblioteca.

– Ya tendrás tiempo cuando ganemos, vamos –me dice tendiéndome una mano, la cual acepto frunciendo el ceño y salimos de la biblioteca.

– ¿Nuevo plan? –no sé ni porqué pregunto, su mirada me lo dice todo.

– Sep –marca la p mientras sonríe descaradamente–. Ya sé qué nos falta. Química.

– Las pociones es lo más parecido a la química que hay en el mundo mágico y nosotros ya…

– ¿Qué? –me corta– ¿De qué hablas, Granger? No, no contestes –suelta cuando me ve coger aire–, no me importa realmente. Necesitamos más química.

– ¿No era por eso que nos besamos por todos los rincones? –le espeto.

– Más.

Su escueta respuesta me pone los pelos de punta. ¿Más? ¿Cómo que más? Me da miedo solo de pensar lo que puede estar cociéndose en su cabecita platinada. Su sonrisa se vuelve sexy, depredadora y, por lo tanto, muy muy peligrosa.

– Vamos –repite. Da media vuelta sobre sus talones y empieza a caminar sin mirar atrás.

Ruedo los ojos mientras dejo escapar un pequeño bufido.

– ¿Cómo pretende que haya química entre nosotros? –gruño por lo bajo– Se ve a la legua que no hay complicidad entre nosotros. Ni siquiera nos llamamos por nuestro nombre de pila.

De repente vuelve a girarse y se abalanza sobre mis labios a una velocidad inhumana. Cuando ha conseguido que escapen de mí unos cuantos suspiros y gemidos se da por satisfecho y se aparta lentamente susurrando en mi oído "_vamos, Hermione_". ¿Cómo ha podido oírme?

Me coge de la mano, algo que no había pasado hasta ahora, y me arrastra hasta el séptimo piso. Cuando me quiero dar cuenta estamos ante la Sala de los Menesteres.

– ¿Confías en mí? –me pregunta.

– ¿Tengo otro remedio? –le contesto.

Su sonrisa de medio lado consigue que despierten partes de mí que hasta no hace mucho yo misma desconocía. Cuando su sonrisa se ensancha me maldigo interiormente, es obvio que se ha dado cuenta de cómo me pone que haga eso y a él le encanta; se siente poderoso.

Sin soltarme la mano vemos cómo se forma una puerta en la pared del corredor e ingresamos juntos. En cuanto doy un paso dentro de la Sala se me desencaja la mandíbula, mi cerebro tarda unos minutos en asimilar todo lo que nos rodea, pero aun así parece que mis neuronas no acaban de hacer sinapsis. Esto no puede ser lo que yo creo. ¿Una habitación con una enorme cama de matrimonio con dosel, sábanas de seda negras y cojines rojos?

"_¡¿Pero esto qué es?!_" grito mentalmente. Me doy cuenta de que me he quedado petrificada cuando Malfoy llama mi atención.

– ¡Tachán! –exclama soltándome y abriendo los brazos– Eh aquí la química que necesitamos.

Definitivamente, esto se le ha ido de las manos. Respiro hondo intentando calmar el histerismo que se ha apoderado de mi cuerpo.

– Mira Malfoy… –empiezo.

– Draco –me corta.

– ¿Perdona? –pregunto sorprendida.

– Llámame Draco –explica–. Tienes razón, es importante que haya cierta complicidad y este paso no cuesta nada y ayuda mucho.

– De acuerdo –cedo–. Draco. Espero que esto no sea lo que parece.

– ¿Y qué parece, Hermione? –pregunta con voz ronca, acercándose a mí con andar seductor.

– Parece tu picadero particular, Malf… –levanta una ceja y me corrijo– Draco.

– Es la primera vez que traigo a una chica aquí –su voz me envuelve–. No me parecía inteligente introducirte en el nido de serpientes que son las mazmorras ni usar un aula vacía. Buscaba algo más… especial.

– ¿Por qué especial? –el aire se está volviendo espeso y mi voz nerviosa me delata.

– Relájate –se coloca a mi espalda y empieza a esparcir besos por mi cuello mientras me abraza. Cojo aire para hablar pero antes de pronunciar palabra me acalla suavemente– Shhh, tranquila.

Poco a poco sus atenciones borran cualquier pensamiento de mi mente, pero cuando nos dirige a la cama empiezo a temblar como una hoja.

– No haremos nada que no quieras, Hermione –me asegura.

Yo asiento lentamente, mirándole a los ojos. Esos ojos como plata líquida que han conseguido hechizarme con el paso de los días. Estirados ambos en la cama, él se dedica a tranquilizarme y mimarme con una parsimonia y un cariño que jamás creí posible en su persona. Hasta este momento no me doy cuenta de que la maldita apuesta y la persistencia de este chico han conseguido lo imposible: estoy desarrollando sentimientos por él. No sé si es bueno o malo, pero sus caricias nublan mis sentidos. Con el tiempo la temperatura de la sala empieza a subir y la ropa a sobrar. Hace tiempo que he decidido dejarme llevar, mi capacidad de pensar ha sido anulada hace mucho, que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

·

* * *

·

Cuando el sábado por la mañana abro los ojos me siento extrañamente feliz. Estoy en las nubes y no quiero bajar de ahí. La frescura de la seda sobre mi piel me alerta inmediatamente, llevando dos pensamientos a mi mente: el primero, que estoy desnuda, el segundo, que no estoy en mi cama. Cuando asimilo esto me llegan los recuerdos de la noche anterior y dirijo mi atención a la lenta respiración que no había notado hasta ahora. _Draco Malfoy durmiendo parece un ángel_. Este pensamiento me hace enrojecer hasta la raíz del cabello, pero es cierto, ni Da Vinci podría haber pintado algo más hermoso. Si no fuera porque lo tengo delante, pensaría que tanta belleza es una imposibilidad genética, pero al apartarle unos mechones de la cara me aseguro de que este dios griego es real.

– Si sigues mirándome así me vas a gastar, sabelotodo.

Esa simple frase rompe con la burbuja de ese momento perfecto congelado por un instante en el tiempo. Entonces abre los ojos y sonríe como el gato de Cheshire.

– Buenos días –ronronea, estirándose en la cama.

– Buenos días –contesto incorporándome.

– ¿A dónde vas?

– A estudiar –le contesto. No me siento con fuerzas de estar con él ahora mismo.

– Luego –me agarra desde atrás–. No te escapas.

– Malfoy –suspiro–. Ayer ya…

– Draco –me interrumpe.

– ¿Hasta cuándo?

Mi pregunta le sorprende, no se lo esperaba. Me gira a la vez que se incorpora y me encuentro con que está mortalmente serio.

– ¿Por qué tiene que haber límite?

– Ayer diste a entender que era sólo para ganar –respondo con voz monótona. Él frunce el ceño molesto.

– Cierto. Ayer aún no sabía lo mucho que me iba a gustar oír mi nombre salir de tus labios. No quiero que dejes de hacerlo. Nunca.

El énfasis que pone en la última palabra me eriza el vello. Antes de que pueda siquiera dar con una respuesta a su afirmación se adueña de mi boca y nos olvidamos de todo, centrándonos únicamente en aumentar nuestra química.

·

* * *

·

Llega el domingo, el tiempo se acaba y, por la cara de Ginny, nadie diría que acaba de perder una apuesta. Al contrario, su pícara sonrisa da a entender, sin lugar a dudas, que ha valido la pena. Todo el colegio se ha dado cuenta del cambio radical entre Draco y yo, incluso Dumbledore sonríe cuando nos ve. Snape esta mañana le ha dado una charla acerca de "las relaciones serias de verdad". McGonagall se ha limitado a farfullar algo sobre la importancia de una buena relación entre casas, roja como un tomate.

·

* * *

·

**_6 años después:_**

Jamás se me habría ocurrido que tres adolescentes alcoholizadas pudieran desencadenar algo de estas proporciones pero, para ser sinceras, estoy que no quepo en mí de gozo.

Draco y yo ganamos la apuesta, sí, pero todas salimos victoriosas a nuestra manera. Luna tiene a Theo quien, contra todo pronóstico, ama todas y cada una de sus locuras. Ginny consiguió que Harry se pusiera las pilas y pronto empezaron a salir oficialmente, pese a las malas caras y los refunfuños de Ron. Y yo… bueno, yo tengo al prometido con el ego más grande del planeta, pero no voy a quejarme, porque sólo él sabe hacerme feliz. Luna y Ginny son las mejores amigas que tendré jamás. Si no fuera por ellas, hoy no estaría ni aquí ni así: vestida de blanco, con los nervios a flor de piel y a punto de casarme con el hombre de mi vida.

Debo admitirlo. El dicho tiene toda la razón… Si no arriesgas, no ganas.


End file.
